The B Files: The Truth Is Out There
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A remake of the first X Files movie. When an alien virus puts the entire Earth in jeopardy. FBI agents Bolt and Sadie must put their jobs on the line to solve the case. Knowing that if they fail, they will be separated for ever. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The B Files: The Truth Is Out There.

By Bolt Fan 21.

(X Files theme plays in the back ground.)

The Friday Effect Pictures presents.

A Bolt Fan 21 production.

In association with Disney.

The B Files: The Truth Is Out There.

Camera man's point of view.

North Texas. 35,000 BC.

(Camera shows two cave men walking in a frozen waste land.)

(The cave men follow dinosaur like tracks into a frozen cave.)

(The cave men light torches as they enter the cave.)

"Mean while, in the shadows a creature unlike any thing of this Earth is stalking the cave men." Bolt Fletcher said, in a voice over.

"The creature's attempt at hiding failed, and the cave men ran after it. With crude weapons." Bolt said in a voice over.

"Suddenly, the creature attacked the smaller of the cave men." Bolt said in a voice over.

"The creature caught, and killed the cave man. Then tried to do the same to the second cave man, but was defeated." Bolt said in the back ground.

"The second cave man met a different demise. After the alien was killed, it's body began to ooze black blood. It was actually more like oil, but that's not important. so,the black ooze came to life, and infected the cave man." Bolt said in the back ground.

North Texas, present day.

Mean while in the same vicinity, some kids were about to stumble across that cave. A boy named Parker fell into the cave by accident.

"Dude, are you okay?" One of Parker's friends asked him.

"I'm okay, just got the wind knocked out of me." Parker replied. Suddenly, the kid found a human skull. It was one of the cave men's skulls. "Dude! I found a human skull!" Parker yelled up to his friends.

"Toss it up here." Parker's friend yelled.

"No way snot nose! It's mine!" Parker yelled. Suddenly, the virus that killed the second cave man infected Parker. Forcing him to drop the skull.

So, the boys called 911, and got the Paramedics, the Police, and the Fire department.

So, a fire man went into the hole to rescue Parker, we assume that the same thing happened to him. So, they sent more men wearing hazmat suits into the hole to rescue the fire man, and Parker.

"This is agent Peterson. You know the impossible scenario that we never planned for? Well, we better make a plan for it now." Agent Peterson said.

Author's note: Not bad for a first attempt at a scifi story eh? I'm debating on whether or not I'll remake the second one. It's kinda intense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A look of panic.

Bolt's point of view.

Meanwhile in Washington DC, Sadie and I were looking for a bomb. "Bolt, it's me." Sadie told me over the phone.

"Where are you Sadie?" I asked Sadie over the phone.

"I'm on the roof Bolt." Sadie replied.

"Did you find any thing?" I asked Sadie.

"Not yet Bolt." Sadie replied.

"What's wrong Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"I just climbed 21 sets of stairs, and I'm hot and thirsty. I honestly wonder what I'm doing here." Sadie told me.

"You're looking for a bomb." I reminded Sadie.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. The bomb threat was called in across the street, that's what bothers me." Sadie told me.

"I think they have things under control over there." I replied.

"People could die Bolt. This is no laughing matter." Sadie replied. Suddenly, my end of the conversation went silent. "Bolt?" Sadie asked.

"What happened to going on a hunch?"I asked Sadie, and she nearly died of fright.

"That wasn't funny Bolt!" Sadie yelled.

"I got you Sadie! The key in scaring the living daylights out of some one, is knowing your opponents weaknesses. I knew that you tend to space out when you're talking about work." I told Sadie. I then proceeded to put a sun flower see in my mouth.

"What are we doing up here any ways?" I asked Sadie. With that, we headed down stairs.

"I know that this assignment bores you Bolt. Your conspiracy theories are going to get you in a ton of trouble on this case though." Sadie told me.

"How so?" I asked Sadie.

"They've closed the B Files Bolt. You have to stop searching for answers to your conspiracy theories." Sadie told me.

"Let's call in a bomb threat to Holly Wood. There's going to be a big movie premier." I told Sadie, and she gave me the "evil eye". Suddenly, Sadie looked at me with a very serious look on her face. "What?" I asked Sadie.

"It's locked." Sadie replied solemnly. So, I tried to open the door, and succeeded.

"I got you good Bolt." Sadie said with a smirk.

"Did not." I replied.

"I did too. I saw a look of panic on your face." Sadie told me.

"That was not a look of panic." I replied.

"I saw you panic. Your buying me some thing to drink." Sadie replied.

"What do you want? A Orange soda? An IV?" I asked jokingly.

"Surprise me." Sadie replied.

So, I went to the break room to get Sadie a drink. I put the money in the machine, and nothing happened. It turns out the machine was unplugged. I plugged it in, still nothing happened. So, I opened the machine, inside it was a bomb. I quickly called Sadie. "Sadie, I found the bomb." I said, nervously.

"Where are you Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"In the break room. The bomb is in one of the vending machines." I told Sadie. So, I started pounding on the door, which was sealed shut.

"Is that you pounding?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes, I'm trapped in here. You have 14 minutes to get me out before the bomb goes off." I told Sadie. Sadie finally noticed the welded over door.

"I'm going to get you out of there Bolt." Sadie replied. So Sadie got the building evacuated. Then called me.

"Bolt, get away from the door, we're coming in." Sadie told me. A second later, they busted through the door.

With just a few minutes to spare, we got out of the building, but one of the agents stayed behind.

It was then that I knew that something was wrong. "Bolt, come on." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, some thing's wrong." I told Sadie.

"We don't have time for this! Come on!" Sadie yelled. So, we ran to safety. A moment later, the building blew up.

"Whoa!Rock and roll." I coughed.

Author's note: Now things are starting to make sense.

Rhino: When do I come in.

Bolt Fan 21: Not for a long time Rhino.

Yes, Rhino is a minor character. If you watch the movie, you might figure out who he's going to be.

I would like to answer a couple reviews.

JimmyRocket: I agree that it can be hard figuring a movie out using just a trailer. At least you now know more about X Files than I did when I watched the second movie. I think you can watch the first X Files movie on You Tube. Look up The X Files: Fight The Future. I think I will do the sequel next.

8MilesThatWay: I must agree that the first chapter was intense. I'm used to it though, considering I've seen the TV show. It's cool that you could see it happening in your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I was begging you please don't go!

Bolt's point of view.

The next day, we were interrogated by our superiors. As usual, I got there a little late. Hey, if you thought you were about to get fired, you'd show up late too. I came in in time to hear that the fire man and the boy, who were killed in Texas were found in the building.

"Wait, the fire man and the boy were found in the building?" I asked on of the superiors.

"I'm sorry agent Fletcher, you'll have to wait outside. We'll deal with you in a minute." The superior told me. So, I went and waited in the hallway.

After a while, agent Wilson joined me. "They're still talking to Sadie." Agent Wilson told me.

"It's my fault. I had Sadie search the other building." I told agent Wilson.

"If you hadn't searched the opposite building, many people would have been killed." Agent Wilson told me.

"I should get all the blame. Sadie doesn't deserve to be treated like this." I replied.

"Sadie just said the same thing about you." Agent Wilson told me.

Suddenly, Sadie joined me. "They want you in there sir." Sadie told agent Wilson.

"Sadie, you didn't have to defend me." I told Sadie.

"I told them the truth." Sadie replied.

"Sadie, they're trying to split us up. We can't let them do that!" I told Sadie.

"They already have Bolt." Sadie replied, while trying not to cry.

"What are you saying?" I asked Sadie.

"They found legit reasons to separate us Bolt. There were problems with the cases we solved." Sadie told me.

"Those problems brought us together." I told Sadie.

"The reason we were put together is because I was sent to debunk your work." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, this isn't about you. They're doing this to me." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, I left behind a career in medicine because I thought that I could make a difference at the FBI. I'm one of the small percentage of women at the FBI. If I was to get sent to Indiana, or Florida, I would be as interested as I would have been a few years ago." Sadie told me.

"You're quiting?" I yelped.

"There's no reason for me to stay. Maybe you should ask yourself if your heart is still in this job as well." Sadie told me as she walked away.

"Agent Fletcher, your up." Agent Wilson told me. Awhile later, I left the FBI, and went for a soda.

"If you drink any more Cherry Coke, you'll never sleep again." The waitress told me.

"It's not like I'll get any sleep tonight anyways." I replied.

So, the waitress brought me another Cherry Coke, then she sat down across from me. "So, what do you do for a living?" The waitress asked me.

"I'm the key figure in a government charade to conceal the truth about the existence of aliens. Of course, my colleges think I'm full of crap. I'm an annoyance to my superiors, and a joke to my peers." I replied.

"They call me spooky, spooky Fletcher who's sister was kidnapped by aliens when he was just a puppy. Now the chases after little green men with a badge and a gun. Shouting to the stars, or to anyone who will listen. He believes that aliens are going to take over the world, and when they do, it's going to be the crap storm of all time." I moaned.

"I think you've had enough caffeine for one night, spooky." The waitress replied.

Author's note: Wow. This chapter has my favorite part of the X Files movie. My dad actually calls me "Spooky Mulder." Because that's what the background on my phone says. I'm actually working on two stories right now. The other one won't be posted until I'm done with my X Files remakes. So, now I want to answer two reviews.

JimmyRocket: I'm sorry your a little lost in this story. Like I said, run out to Block Buster, and find the X Files movie. The first one's the best. I'm glad that you thought this story was funny. I'm glad that Bolt's last line in chapter 2 got a laugh.

Bolt: Never call me captain obvious again!

Anan1995: Glad you're back. Now to clear up a few things. Soldier Dog is the newest member of the fanfiction community. Even though he hasn't published any thing yet. Little Bolt is 8MilesThatWay's other character, who is a puppet version of Bolt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trust no one.

Bolt's point of view.

After the waitress left my table, a Yorkie with a mullet approached me. "Looks like the FBI was right about you." The Yorkie told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Agent Fletcher's sitting on his butt while bombs go off." He replied.

"Do I know you?" I asked him coldly.

"I've been following your career since you were just a pup at the academy." He replied.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"My name is Allen Montoya. Dr Montoya to my colleagues." Dr Montoya told me.

"I know that name from some where." I replied.

"I was a friend of your father's." Montoya told me.

"We worked together on the project. You know, the one that got your sister abducted?" Montoya asked me. It was then that I realized that I didn't trust him.

"How did you find me?" I asked Montoya.

"The GPS in your phone. You're not untraceable you know, Agent Fletcher." Montoya told me.

"What are you a cop?" I asked Montoya.

"I'm a doctor." Montoya replied.

"Who sent you?" I asked Montoya.

"I came after I heard about the bombing yesterday." Montoya replied.

"You have until I finish this Cherry Coke to tell me what ever you came here to say." I replied.

"They're trying to blame the bomb on you Mr Fletcher. The cause behind that bomb was something even you couldn't have known about." Montoya told me.

"What would that be?" I asked him.

"Agent Michaels never tried to defuse the bomb." Montoya told me.

"He just let it explode?" I asked him.

"We need to answer the question no one's asking. Why didn't they put it in the Federal Building? Why did they put it in the building across the street?" Montoya asked me.

"Too much security?" I asked Montoya.

"Because the building across the street had the quarantined bodies from Texas." Montoya told me.

"They were already dead. Why did they try to cover that up?" Montoya asked me.

"They were dead before the bomb went off?" I asked Montoya.

"They blew it up to hide something they couldn't explain." Montoya replied.

"But why did they go through all that trouble to hide two bodies?" I asked Montoya.

"That's what you need to find out." Montoya told me.

"I think you're full of crap." I replied.

"Do you now Mr Fletcher. Remember, trust no one." Montoya told me mysteriously.

So, I went to Sadie's apartment. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked Sadie.

"No." Sadie yawned.

"It's three AM and you're still up?" I asked Sadie.

"Are you wired on caffeine or something Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"I was until about ten minutes ago." I replied.

"Was that before or after you decided to come here?" Sadie asked me.

"What are you hinting at?" I asked Sadie.

"That you loaded up on caffeine and decided to come and convince me not to quit." Sadie replied.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I asked Sadie.

"Go home Bolt." Sadie yawned.

"Get dressed Sadie." I replied.

"Why?" Sadie asked me.

"I'll tell you in the car." I replied.

Author's note: That was spooky. (Bolt Fan 21 snorts at her own joke.)

Jules: I don't appreciate you letting me be abducted by aliens.

Bolt: Put a sock in it sis.

Now to answer three reviews.

8MilesThatWay: Nice job on finding my user name hidden in ch 2. The thing with the sodas is just a cover up for when people in movies drink. So yeah.

Jimmy Rocket: Thanks for answering Miles' review. I posted ch 3 Monday night, I got his review Tuesday after noon. You do the Math. (JK.) I've been wired on caffeine before like Bolt was. Let's just say Little Bit and I had a Starbuck's Double shot Mocha, and leave it at that.

Rhino: I'm still not in the story.

Bolt Fan21: I wish I could tell you Rhino, but I'm not sure when you come in.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I skipped some boring stuff, you'll thank me later.

Chapter 5: We've still got some work to do .

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to examine the bodies from Texas. "Okay, I need to see your ID, and what floor you'll be visiting." The guard told us.

"Agents Fletcher and Spencer, we'll be visiting the morgue." I replied.

"That area is off limits." The guard replied.

"On who's orders?" I asked the guard.

"On Dr Cates' orders." The guard replied.

"Dr Cates requested our presence." I lied.

"Do you have proof?" The guard asked us.

"You can call him yourself." I told him.

"I will." He replied.

"Okay, that bought us some time. Why would a morgue suddenly be closed?" I asked Sadie.

"Because the FBI doesn't usually visit morgues in Texas." Sadie replied.

"According to this tag, this is one of the bodies of the firemen." I told Sadie. Sadie lifted the sheet off the body.

"I can't tell you what killed this man. I don't think any one could claim to either." Sadie told me.

"The skin's turned into a jelly like substance." I replied.

"There hasn't been an autopsy." Sadie told me.

"The cause of death is false. This man didn't die in the explosion. It's a cover up." I told Sadie.

So, we wheeled the body into the autopsy room. "You knew that he didn't die in the explosion didn't you?" Sadie asked me.

"I may have heard rumors." I replied.

"Some one's going to find out that we're not supposed to be down here Bolt." Sadie told me.

"That's a risk we'll have to take Sadie." I replied. "We are being blamed for this. I have to know what killed this man." I told Sadie.

So I returned to Washington DC. I decided to pay Dr Montoya a visit. I went to his house, and found cops every where. "Is this Dr Montoya's house?" I asked one of the cops.

"Yes, why?" The cop asked me, and I showed him my badge.

"Hey guys, the Feds are looking for him too. Can you believe that the guy was counterfeiting?" The cop asked me.

"Uh oh,he owed me money." I joked. So, I left the house.

"See, they know I talked to you." Montoya told me.

"Not according to the cops." I replied.

"The real reason why they want me, is because I know too much about the truth." Montoya told me.

"Because you write about conspiracy theories? Yeah, I googled you. I'm not interested in the crap you sell." I replied.

"I know what killed those men Mr Fletcher. It was an alien virus. That's been spread all over the world." Montoya told me.

"It wasn't a freak thing?" I asked Montoya.

"When your father and I worked together, we learned about a virus being used for biological warfare." Montoya told me.

"What killed the people in Texas?" I asked Montoya.

"An uncontrollable virus, that I wouldn't dare to write about. It's like a plague. People in high authority are trying to wipe out every living thing on Earth." Montoya told me.

"And people call me spooky." I scoffed.

"Go back to Texas and find more proof." Montoya told me.

"How can I contact you?" I asked Montoya.

"You won't." Montoya replied.

Author's note: That was spooky. Yeah, one review to answer.

JimmyRocket: For the record, I don't know what Bolt character Montoya was. If he even was one. The caffeine thing just randomly made me think of those energy drinks Abby drinks on NCIS.

Bolt: I doubt he knows what you're talking about.

Bolt Fan 21: You're probably right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sorry, I can't do this!

Bolt's point of view.

Mean while, Sadie was stuck in the room with the body from Texas. Sadie had to hide from security. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was me calling. "Hey Sadie." I said.

"Yes Bolt?" Sadie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked Sadie.

"I can't talk right now." Sadie replied.

"What did you find?" I asked Sadie.

"Some kind of major infection." Sadie replied.

"What kind of infection?" I asked Sadie.

"I don't know Bolt." I replied.

"Sadie, I'm booking a flight to Dallas for us. I need your expertise on this." I replied.

"I have to appear before our superiors tomorrow." Sadie told me.

"I can get you back in time. Please Sadie, I need you." I replied.

"Sorry Bolt. I can't do this." Sadie said, with that, she hung up.

So, I went to Texas, without Sadie. "You are really hitting rock bottom Mr Fletcher." The agent told me.

"I'm looking for any thing out of the ordinary sir." I replied.

"We found a few bone fragments this morning." The agent told me. Suddenly, Sadie showed up.

"I would like for my partner to look at those." I told the agent.

"That's fine." He replied.

"I thought you weren't coming." I told Sadie.

"Well, I found some thing." Sadie told me.

"What is it?" I asked Sadie.

"This virus is nothing like any known diseases. I don't know how these people got it." Sadie replied.

"These are from the explosion site. I hope you find what you're looking for." The agent told us.

Meanwhile, another person fell victim to the virus. Instead of helping the person, they buried him in the whole where the boy was found. The site was turned into a playground. Later, Sadie and I visited the park.

"They didn't say any thing about a park." Sadie told me.

"It's a cover up." I replied.

"I don't see any evidence of a archaeological site." Sadie replied.

"This grass is fake." I replied. Suddenly, some kids approached us.

"Hey kids, do you live around here?" I asked the kids.

"Yes." One of the kids replied.

"Did you see any one digging here?" I asked the kid.

"That information is classified." Another kid told me.

"Who told you that?" Sadie asked the kids.

"Nobody." The first kid told Sadie.

"The same nobody that built this playground, and bought you guys those I-pods?" I asked the kids.

"You better tell us where this came from." Sadie told the kids.

"Why should we?" One of the kids asked Sadie.

"Because we're FBI agents." I replied, while showing them my badge.

"Yeah right." The first kid replied.

"How do you know that we aren't FBI agents?" I asked the kid.

"Because the dress like clowns, with their ridiculous suits and ties." The kid replied.

So I showed them my badge again. "They left 20 minutes ago. They were headed that way." The kid told us.

"Thanks kids." I replied.

Author's note: I have a project for you guys. I want your top 3 songs from my stories. This is for a future project. I will post the songs that you guys picked in my next author's note for you guys to vote on. I have a review to answer.

Jimmy Rocket: Thanks for mentioning that 8MilesThatWay can't review at this time. It's fun remaking a movie that no one has seen. Because I can watch my fans struggle to figure out what's going to happen.

Sadie: I don't like what's going to happen to me later.

JimmyRocket: What happens to Sadie later.

Bolt: Nothing, Sadie's just joking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: There's always going to be a time for good byes.

Bolt's point of view.

After driving for what seemed like an eternity, we approached a 3 way intersection. "Okay, what are our options?" I asked Sadie.

"A whole lot of nothing in both directions." Sadie told me.

"Which way do you think they'd go?" I asked Sadie.

"We have two choices, one of them is wrong." Sadie told me.

"Left or right?" I asked Sadie.

"Right." Sadie told me. I kept going straight ahead.

"In the past 5 years, how many times have I been wrong while driving?" I asked Sadie.

After driving for a little while longer, we stopped in front of a barbwire fence. "Well, I was right about the bomb right?" I asked Sadie. "What?" I asked Sadie, who was looking down.

"I have a trial with our superiors in eleven hours. That trial decides our future. Right now, we're following a lead from children." Sadie told me.

"The kids saw tanker trucks, that contain evidence." I replied.

"They don't carry viruses in tanker trucks Bolt." Sadie told me.

"The bomb was made to destroy a virus that you discovered Sadie." I told Sadie.

"They carry oil and gas in tanker trucks, not viruses." Sadie replied.

"Well this one is different." I replied.

"What are you hiding?" Sadie asked me.]

"The virus may or may not be extraterrestrial." I replied.

"I can't believe this! Correction, I won't believe this! I've been down this road too many times with you Bolt!" Sadie yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked Sadie.

"You've dragged me down some dirt road, looking for some thing that we don't have any proof of!" Sadie yelled. We got our answer, we saw a train, with the tanker trucks on a flat bed. So, we ran back to the car, and sped after the train.

We found a corn field at the end of the road. Naturally, we went through the cornfield. "This is really weird Bolt." Sadie told me.

"I agree." I replied.

"Why would any one set up a business in the middle of a cornfield?" Sadie asked me.

"It looks like Jiffy Puff already has." I replied. We saw a bunch of strange Marshmallow type buildings. So we went into the building, there were vents all over the floor and ceilings.

"It's cold in here. They must need to keep the virus a specific temperature." Sadie told me.

"There must be something under this building." I replied.

Suddenly, the vents opened. "Sadie, run!" I yelled.

"What, are you doing?" Sadie panted.

"We have to get out of here!" I panted. Suddenly, thousands of bees poured into the room. We barely made it out alive. Unfortunately, there were helicopters over head as we ran out of the cornfield. Half way through the field, the helicopters disappeared.

The next day, Sadie had her trial before our superiors. Do you really want to know how it went? I didn't think so. So, Sadie came to my apartment, and she was almost in tears. "What happened?" I asked Sadie.

"I'm being sent to Chicago Illinois. I leave next week." Sadie replied. "I already gave Wilson my letter of resignation." Sadie told me.

"You can't quit Sadie." I replied.

"Bolt, I debated on whether I should even tell you in person. Because I didn't want to hurt you." Sadie told me.

"We're on the verge of some thing Sadie." I replied.

"No Bolt, you're on the verge of some thing. I can't do this anymore." Sadie told me.

"After all you've seen in the past five years, you think you can just walk away?" I asked Sadie.

"I already have, I'm sorry Bolt." Sadie told me.

"I need you Sadie." I replied.

"You don't Bolt. You never did. The reason why I was sent to work with you in the first place was to shut you down." Sadie told me.

"You didn't though Sadie. Your rational mind, and science have saved me many times. I can't do this with out you. If we quit now, they win." I replied. So, we almost shared an unplanned kiss. Before we could kiss, Sadie was stung by some thing.

"Ow!" Sadie yelped.

"What happened?" I asked Sadie.

"Some thing just stung me." Sadie said, while pulling a half dead bee out of her shirt.

"It's one of the bees from Texas. Sadie!" I yelped, as Sadie abruptly fell to the ground.

"I can feel my body shutting down. Bolt, call an ambulance." Sadie told me, before passing out.

So, I called the paramedics. Unfortunately, the people in the van were part of the virus plot. So, they shot me, and every thing went black.

Author's note: Bolt: Okay, we're dead. Show's over. Now every one get out.

Sadie: You aren't dead you big baby.

Okay, it's voting time! Since no one chose their favorite songs, I chose a selection of them for you guys to vote on.

Son of Dog: from Bolt 2: Homeward Bound.

Humans: From My Life As a stray.

Dance With Me Tonight: from My Life As A Stray.

Finding Love Again: From A Twist of Fate.

The Love of My Life: from A Twist Of Fate.

Don't tune me out, just yet: From A Twist Of Fate.

Father And Child Reunion: From Father and Son Reunion.

Always There: from Father and Son Reunion.

Okay, so please vote on that. Now, to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: So yeah, Sadie was right. BTW, Rhino's going to be in the next chapter. Indiana Jones and X Files combined, interesting idea. (Imagines Mulder in a Fedora and laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Lone Gunhams.

Bolt's point of view.

Two days later, I woke up in the hospital to the sight of the 3 Lone Gunhams surrounding me. "Dude, he's waking up." Bryerson told the others.

"Hello Bolt." Mgee told me.

"Oh, my goodness." I said sleepily.

"What is it Bolt?" Rhino asked me.

"Scare Crow, Tin Man, Toto. What am I doing here?" I asked them.

"You were shot in the head. The bullet broke the skin, but it didn't like embed in your skull." Bryerson told me.

"Oh good, I'm not dead." I muttered.

"You would be if it had hit three centimeters to the left." Rhino told me.

"You've been in a coma like state since they brought you in." Mgee told me.

"When was that?" I asked Mgee.

"Two days ago. Your agent friend Wilson has been here the whole time." Bryerson told me.

"We found two bugs in your apartment. One in the phone, and the other one was in the hallway." Rhino told me. Suddenly, Mgee pulled out a container with a bee inside.

"Sadie had a severe reaction to a bee sting." Mgee told me.

"Your call to 911 was intercepted." Rhino told me.

"They took Sadie, I muttered. Suddenly, agent Wilson walked in.

"Hello agent Fletcher." Agent Wilson told me.

"Where's Sadie?" I asked agent Wilson.

"She's missing Bolt. We can't track her." Agent Wilson told me.

"This goes back to the bombing in Texas, I just know it." I replied.

"I know. We found evidence that the agent who stayed behind with the bomb, was actually the one who planted the bomb." Agent Wilson told me.

"How far does this conspiracy go?" I asked agent Wilson.

"We don't know." Agent Wilson replied. I suddenly noticed a guy in a suit.

"Are we being watched?" I asked agent Wilson.

"I'm not taking any chances." Agent Wilson told me.

So, Agent Wilson left the room. "I need to borrow your clothes Mgee." I told Mgee.

"Why?" Mgee asked me.

"I'm going to go and find Sadie." I replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Rhino asked me.

"No. but I know some one who might." I replied.

Author's note: Okay, Rhino finally made an appearance. Credit for the idea of Rhino being one of The Lone Gun Men goes to my mom. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: What's funny is that Humans was the first song I decided to put on the list. Also, where is everybody else any ways. LOL.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You roll the dice. But you're just hoping that the rules change.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I went to the restaurant to talk to Montoya. Instead, I found Capricorn. "Where's Montoya?" I asked Capricorn.

"He's left already." Capricorn replied.

"Where's Sadie?" I asked him.

"I have answers for you." He replied.

"Is she still alive?" I asked him.

"Yes." Capricorn replied.

"There isn't much that I can tell you. Considering you know almost everything already." He told me.

"About the conspiracy?" I asked Capricorn.

"Conspiracy is an ugly word. You're father used to call it an agreement." Capricorn told me.

"I want to know where Sadie is." I told Capricorn.

"I will tell you everything, if you get in the car." Capricorn told me.

So, I did what Capricorn told me to do, and got in the car. Once we were inside the car, Capricorn handed me an envelope. "What's this?" I asked Capricorn.

"A weak vaccine against the alien virus that agent Sadie has. You have 42 hours to administer it." Capricorn replied.

"You're lying." I replied.

"It's true. Though I can't prove this, this is an alien virus." Capricorn told me.

"A virus?" I asked Capricorn.

"A simple uncontrollable force. What is a virus but an uncontrollable force? The virus mutated underground for several thousand years, before it attacked humans." Capricorn told me.

"This is what you've been trying to hide?! A stupid disease?" I asked Capricorn.

"Not just a disease. All of those famous incurable diseases were just mere facsimiles compared to this virus. This virus was around at the same time as the dinosaurs." Capricorn told me. "Until it was found in Texas, we thought it was a simple virus." Capricorn told me.

"That's why you bombed the buildings with the bodies from Texas." I replied.

"Imagine our surprise when the virus created aliens inside of the victims. The government has been working to enslave the Earth with this virus. Your father was a wise man. He refused to believe any of that. His children were the only hope he had for the future. You're the only hope that any of us have." Capricorn told me.

"I don't understand. Why did he sacrifice my sister Jules?" I asked Capricorn.

"He wanted her to be immune to the virus. He had different plans for you though Bolt. He wanted you to uncover the truth about the virus. He hoped that you would stop it, and fight the future." Capricorn told me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked Capricorn.

"I wanted you to have the answers that you've been looking for." Capricorn told me.

"Where's Montoya?" I asked Capricorn.

"He's in the trunk." Capricorn told me.

"I want out of this car!" I told Capricorn. Of course, the car door was locked.

"My men will stop at nothing to make this plan work. I don't want my kids to become alien slaves Mr Fletcher." Capricorn told me. Suddenly , Capricorn shot the driver.

"Trust no one Mr Fletcher. You have only a brief amount of time to save agent Spencer. That vaccine is the key to this planet's future. You must stop the virus from spreading at all costs." Capricorn told me.

"What about you?" I asked Capricorn.

"Just save agent Sadie." Capricorn told me.

Turns out that Sadie was in Antarctica. As you could have guessed, my snowmobile died. So I had to walk 21 miles through the snow to find Sadie. Unfortunately, I had to repel down a rock wall to get to Sadie. I had to walk through a hall of people enclosed in containers. After passing 42 containers, I finally found Sadie.

So, I freed Sadie. "Sadie, can you breathe? What are you trying to tell me.

"I'm, so, cold." Sadie stuttered.

"You're going to okay Sadie. I'm going to get you out of here." I told Sadie. So, I helped Sadie up the rock wall to safety, and Sadie collapsed at the top. "Come on Sadie, we have to keep going." I told Sadie.

"Where are we?" Sadie coughed.

"I don't really know Sadie." I replied.

"I cant go any farther Bolt." Sadie gasped.

"I can help you Sadie." I replied. Suddenly, Sadie went completely limp in my arms.

"Crap! Sadie?" I asked Sadie. Sadie wasn't breathing. I realized that I was going to have to do CPR. "You're not going to die on me Sadie!" I yelled. Suddenly, Sadie woke up.

"Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Yes Sadie." I replied.

"I had you big time." Sadie said, while giving me the "Patrick Jane Smile."

So, we got back to Washington DC. Guess what, the B Files were reopened! Sadie and I weren't going to get split up!

The end. (The X files theme plays in the back ground.)

Author's note: Wow, what an ending! I must say that this was a pleasure to write. Thank you guys for reading! I will be starting on the sequel this week end. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Rhino: I was in chapter 8, and you didn't even mention me!

Sadie: I would have rather been in Chicago than Antartica for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

The B Files end credits.

Song: Bad Day. Artist: Daniel Powter.

Where is the moment we needed the most? (Bolt remembers almost kissing Sadie.)

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. (Bolt remembers Sadie almost quiting.)

They tell me your blue skies fade to gray. (Bolt and Sadie work their first case since the B Files were reopened.)

They tell me your passion's gone away. (Bolt remembers when Sadie was first assigned to work with him.)

And I don't need no carryin' on! (Bolt gets trapped in 1939, in The Bermuda Triangle.)

You stand in the line just to hit a new low. (Bolt gets Sadie to investigate a haunted house on Christmas Eve.)

You're faking a smile with the coffee you go. (Bolt falls ill.)

You tell me your life's been way off line. (Bolt becomes mentally unstable.)

You're falling to pieces every time. (Sadie finds a cure for what was ailing Bolt.)

And I don't need no carryin' on! (Bolt finds out the truth about his sister's kidnapping.)

Because you had a bad day. (Bolt unwillingly switches lives with some one else.)

You're taking one down. (Bolt and Sadie relive the same day over and over with out knowing it.)

You sing a sad song just to turn it around. (Sadie must work a case with The Lone Gunhams.)

You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. (Bolt and Sadie investigate a case about some one who can control the weather.)

You work at a smile and you go for a ride. (Bolt and Sadie go undercover in a neighborhood as a married couple.)

You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. (Bolt and Sadie must work with a producer who wants to make a B Files movie.)

You're coming back down and you really don't mind. (Bolt remembers Sadie being abducted by aliens.)

You had a bad day. You had a bad day. (Bolt and Sadie must deal with their doppelgangers .)

Will you need a blue sky holiday? (Bolt is abducted by aliens.)

The point is they laugh at what you say. (Sadie is assigned a new partner, who's name is Don Jogget.)

And I don't need no carryin' on! (Sadie finds out that she's expecting.)

Because you had a bad day. (Bolt is found dead.)

You're taking one down. (Bolt comes back from the dead.)

You sing a sad song just to turn it around. (Bolt clashes with Jogget.)

You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. (Sadie becomes a mother.)

You work at a smile and you go for a ride. (Bolt goes missing again.)

You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. (Sadie becomes a teacher.)

You're coming back down and you really don't mind. (Jogget loses his memory.)

You had a bad day. You had a bad day. (The Lone Gunhams are killed off the show.) (Sorry Rhino.)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing turns out wrong. (Sadie must give up her son.)

You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that's strong. (Bolt finds out the truth about aliens.)

And I'm not wrong. (Bolt is falsely accused of a crime.)

So where is the passion when you need it the most? (Bolt is put on death row.)

Oh you and I.

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. (Bolt doesn't deny the charges against him.)

Cast.

Bolt: John Travolta.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21.

Agent Wilson: Mitch Pileggi (Skinner from X Files.)

The waitress: Gillian Anderson (Scully from X Files.)

Montoya: David Duchovny (Mulder from X Files.)

Kids at the park: Nathan Kress. (Icarly.)

Because you had a bad day.

Rhino: Mark Walton.

Mgee: Michael Weatherly. (Tony on NCIS.)

Bryerson: Sean Murray. (Mgee from NCIS.)

Capricorn: Sean Bean. (Ian from National Treasure.

You've seen what you like, and how does it feel for one more time?

You had a bad day,You had a bad day.

The B Files: I Want To Believe trailer.

Bolt: Tell me what you see.

Father Jon: I see eyes staring out.

There are mysteries that can't be solved.

Father Jon:She tried to escape but she couldn't.

Events that can't be explained.

Father Jon: She's out there. I know it.

And a truth that can't be ignored.

(X Files theme plays.)

Bolt: I need you on this Sadie.

Sadie: That's what scares me.

Father Jon: It's here.

Father Jon: So you believe in these kinds of things.

Bolt: Let's just say I want to believe.

The B Files: I Want To Believe. Coming April 3, only on Fan fiction dot net.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Are you ready for the sequel? I know the end credits were a little out of line. I needed to fill the gap between the movies. Now to answer 2 reviews. Hey that rhymed.

Jimmy Rocket: Rhino: Finally, I get the recognition I deserve!

I'm glad you enjoyed this story. I can't believe that it took me over three weeks to finish. Everybody's either busy, or this story scared them off, JK. I'm glad you enjoyed my song fic one shot. I wrote that while I waited for my dad to get home so we could watch The Mentalist. I agree that Napoleon can be a sore loser sometimes.


End file.
